A new challenge for Batman
by RosarieBlack
Summary: She was running down the streets of Gotham. Running right to the house now made flames. "you need help." "not from you batface." Warning swearing and violence. What will Batman do with his new challenge and ward? rated M just in case. Batman Series: Vol.1 Enter:Snow
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm new at this. so please R&R I'm open to all advice you guys can give me.

Warning: this story will contain swearing and violence if you do not like do not read.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING if I did them that would be kick ass and I would be awesome but sadly….also I did not make any money off this story.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Ch.1 Running.

**She was running down the streets of Gotham. Running right to the house now made flames. A child's wailing voice was being carried in the strong wind right to her keen ears. Men in red were fighting the flames with no luck. She ran up not giving anybody time to speak with her and she jumped into the window sending glass everywhere. Screaming followed her into the flames.**

** "Kid what the hell are you doing!? Get out of there!" She acted as though she hadn't heard the man in red as she ran in the flaming house right to the child's screams. She kicked in the child's door to find a white faced horror standing over the small boy with knife in hand. **

** She snarled "Joker." It was not a question but the pale man took it as one. He turned a wicked smile across his evil face. "yessssss?" He hissed making her flinch. "Let the boy go….now." she glared into the Jokers insane eyes. Any other time she would have left the Joker to the Batman but she wasn't going to let him kill this poor kid. "And if I don't little girl? What then you going to kill me?" His mocking tone pushed her over the edge. "Yes" She lunged forward grabbing for the knife to find it in her arm. She staggered back pulling the blade from her arm. She looked at the Joker anger in her eyes. She lunged once more stabbing the blade deep into his leg. He let out a scream of shock. "HOW DARE YOU NOT PLAY BY THE RULES!" he screamed at her as she ran to the boy grabbing his arm leading him out of the burning room.**

** They ran into the hallway which by now was all flames. She looked at the boy he looked to be about 4 half her age and height so she picked him up. She used her body to break through a weak wall trying to get them from the now advancing Joker and out of the flames. "YOU CAN'T BREAK THE RULES! YOUR GOING TO DIE TONIGHT LITTLE GIRL!" The boy whined in her arms at the sound of Jokers rage. The girl ran up the stairs with the boy. The upstairs was not as badly on fire so she broke into a run again looking for a way out. Her head hurt from the smoke and the screaming coming from the Joker and outside. **

** At this point she'd give anything for that stupid Bat to come and save the day. He didn't come. She ran into a room that had a large window. Her arm burned but wasn't bleeding. She could feel burns all over her body but the boy wasn't hurt that's all that mattered here. The window wouldn't open so she smashed it cutting her leg up badly. **

** "Hold on kid." She jumped from the window turning her body midair so that she would hit the hard sidewalk first and hopefully not hurt the boy. A scream left her mouth before she could stop it as she hit the hard ground with a loud thud. In seconds there were people all around her. She just stood with her broken body placing the kid on his feet as carefully as she could. He ran off into his mother's arms. **

** She heard the one sound she would never forget. The unmistakable swish of a heavy cape. She was running again only this time away from the fire. She could hear the pounding of boots behind her. She ran in to a dark alley. **

** "You hurt." The voice was stone cold. The Dark knight had just rounded the corner into the dark. "Yeah s…so?" She bit down on her lip. Her voice just….**_**Broke?**_** She was trying to stay calm but her rage was bubbling. "You need help." The cold voice replied **

** "Not from you." She was running yet again. Her body screamed at her to stop but she wasn't going to not now. She went to hop a fence but her shirt got caught on the top and instead of going over and landing on her feet she fell strait down landing hard breaking her already broken bones. She let out a quiet scream as she made impact. Her eyes were slowly closing as the dark figure walked towards her. Her world went black.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0**

AN:I hope you guys like it please remember I'm new I'll add more later. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hmmm, even though I think no one is reading this I was thinking I would write more anyway :/ so yeah

Warning: okay this story will have violence maybe some CP and swearing. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC the rest is DC comic's property. I did not make any money on this story.

When words are like _this _it means the character is thinking it. Not saying it out loud.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

**Ch.2: The hospital**

"**Will she be okay Doc.?" She could hear the cold voice ask the question with no emotion. "Yes. She will be fine. But she took quite a beating it may take awhile." The Doctor's voice was just a warm as the Batman's. The cold voice replied with even less emotion. "You'll be keeping her under for the whole time then?" **

** She flinched. "Yes. We don't need her running off again. But that's easier said than done." She felt something cold enter her bloodstream and the room went dead quiet yet again.**

…

** Light burned her snowy gray eyes as she opened them.**

**The white room was empty aside from her. She tried to sit up and found that leather bands held her to the bed. She could feel the casts on her right arm, both legs and right wrist. She could see that her dyed black hair was fading out slowly in to gray soon to be white again. **

** A man dressed in white walked into the room. "**_**Why is everything white…..why I'm even dressed in white….what's going on?"**_** She thought to herself as the man checked her casts. **

** "How long have I been here?" She voice to her dismay sounded worried. "Awhile." His voice was cold. He walked to the end of the bed picking up the girl chart. "You're early." He said to himself. He took a needle plunging it in to her IV. The room started to spin then went black yet again.**

…

** It was night when she woke up again. She sat up. Then bands that held her down were gone. As were the casts and the IV. She stood up from the bed looking around. She walked to the window looking outside. It was raining. Panic overcame her. "**_**The fire happened in the fall….and it's spring? How long was I out for?!" **_**She walked around the room looking for what she was wearing on the day of the fire. She found her jeans in a box under the bed looking in the pockets she pulled out a small sliver key. She dropped the key into the pocket of her white pants and walked out the door.**

** She broke into a run in the hallway looking for the stairs. She pushed the door that lead to the stairs and ran all the way down 18 flights of stairs. **

** She hit the streets of Gotham at full speed trying to get as far away from the hospital as she could. She looked up and panic overcame her again. **

** She looked up just in time to see the Bat signal light up the sky. She would not be alone tonight and she wasn't about to stop running.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**Well that's ch.2 done please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Omg thanks for the views and the follows but don't forget to review so I know how to make my story better. Now I know I jumped around a lot in my last chapter and I'm sorry about that. Well here it goes….

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

She ran as fast as her feet would take her. She wasn't wearing shoes so her feet had already started to hurt. The Bat signal still hung in the sky. "_I can't let him see me." _She thought to herself_._ She looked up again and the signal was starting to fade out. "_So it begins."_

She ran and ran looking for some indication of where she was and how far she was from where she should be. She ran past a brightly lit up bar called "the coffin smashers" "_okay" _She thought "_at least I know where I am now…" _She ran down a few dark alleys right to a small apartment that had a red C painted on the door. She pulled out the sliver key unlocking the door she walked in to the black hallway locking the door behind her she ran upstairs. She knocked on an apartment door and a girl with fiery red hair answered the door.

"Hello? Who's….SNOW!" The girl grabbed her and crushed her in a hug. "OCTOBER! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Snow yelled.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Okay I'm going to leave it the sorry not much of a cliffhanger sorry about that but I got to go somewhere and I want to get another ch. In before I left. Thanks again guys! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry about the last ch. being so short I was on a temp computer and it was having issues and I didn't want to lose my work. hopefuly this one will be longer and better.  
Okay well DISCLAMER: i own nothing blah blah blah i made no money blah blah blah. WARNINGS: there will be blood blah blah oh and there will be swearing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000 CH.4 October.  
Snow was gasping for breath. "good god October!" October chuckled. "Sorry Snow I didn't mean to do that. It's just I missed you. You've been gone for so long." Snow was still trying to catch her breath. "How long have I been gone October?" Snow stopped gasping. "8 months why?" October's smile faded. "oh my fucking god! how could that be?" The red head moved from infront of the door. "Come in Snow I think we should talk."

Snow walked into a hallway and followed the now walking October into a somewhat large living room. October took a seat in a red armchair and Snow sat down on a black sofa.  
"Okay so October what month is is now?" October looked over at Snow. "Okay first what on earth are you wearing? and it's May." Snow looked down at the white shirt and pants and sighed. "Wow May...okay let me start at the begining..."  
Snow then told her all about the fire her getting hurt the doctors keeping her under and about how she had ran away also about how the Batman had been the one the to bring her in. When she was finshed October looked stone-faced. "So what are you going to do now Snow?" October's voice was alittle above a whisper. "I'm not sure yet." October's eyes became alittle brighter "you could stay here aga..." Snow cut her off "No October I can't stay here again your father is still looking for you and you know that now all the city will be looking for me."  
October's face fell. "Yeah your right...Snow have you seen your hair lately?" Snow grabbed a piece of her hair seeing that it was a sliver almost white.  
"Oh my god! please tell me you have some kind of dye!" October smiled. "I got blue or red. Both are wash out." Snow looked at October's hair. "Blue." Snow's tone was even. The next half of a hour was filled with swearing blue dye and more swearing but by the end of it her sliver hair was a bright blue.

"October." Snow was looking out the window as the sun was raising. "Yes Snow?" October was busy in the bathroom trying to wash the blue off her hands. "do you still have the stuff I left here? Or did your boyfriend get rid of it?"  
October came out of the bathroom her hands still alittle blue. "No Draco didn't get rid of it. It's in my bedroom. I'll go get it." She left the room in to a hallway of 3 doors. She came back with a black backpack a pair of black jeans a black tee-shirt and a pair of combat boots also in black.  
She handed all of it to Snow and she nodded in thanks. "oh, Snow by the way happy birthday." Snow looked up. "Oh yeah I was uhhh gone for it wasn't I? Thanks October." snow got dressed not even checking the backpack. She looked at October. "When is Draco coming back?" She asked with a hint of acid in her voice. "In 3 days. Why?" Snow picked up the packback and began to walk into the hallway. "Thats good because i'll be gone by tonight but I need to get some sleep first." And with that she walked into one of the rooms and closed the door.

When Snow woke up it was night again. She got up quickly checking her hair she walked into the living room to find October awake siting in her red chair. "Good morning." Snow said with a chuckle.  
October looked up seeing the backpack in Snow's hands. "your leaving then?"She asked with sorrow filled eyes. "Yes I am October and I'm not coming back, but you and Draco should move out of Gotham with your father still looking for you. Maybe go somewhere sunny." She smiled placing her sliver key on the table walking out in to the night right out of October's life forever. The nine year old for the first time in her short life had no idea what to do so she did somethng she way good at, she ran not knowing where to run to she just ran.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Well that was slower and more boring than what i thought it would be. but thanks for reading! i swear it will speed up and be lest boring in the next chap. anyway until next time! please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! thanks for the views and the review! ...here it goes. please R&R!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Ch.5 The Roof.

Snow walked down afew streets trying to avoid any people. She looked up at the cloudie sky relieved not to see the Bat signal lighting up the sky.  
She kept walking not really sure where to go. She walked passed a closed news stand. she stoped to look at a news paper that had her picture on it:

MISSING: SNOW WAYNE AGE:8 HEIGHT: 4"1 She mouthed the word "wayne" when she was reading confused. The only Wayne in Gotham was Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire and he hand nothng to do with her.  
Still confused she walked away from the news stand. Walking down a few more streets she saw a large building with a fire escape that ran from the street all the way to the roof.  
Snow climbed up the fire escape crossed the roof to sit on the ledge of the roof. She placed her backpack beside her and stared up at the star filled sky.  
She tok her eyes away from the star filled sky and began to gaze at the lightly lit city.

She let her thoughts drift to what she was going to do next when a cherrful voice broke her thought.  
"You shouldn't be up here you know." Snow spin around to see a brightly dressed boy who looked alittle older and taller than her. "Then why are you up here?" Snow stood up on the ledge facing the boy. The boy gave a happy smile. "I'm Robin the boy wonder. Batman's sidekick I can be on any roof I want. You are a citizen you could get hurt up here or even fall." Snow jumped off the ledge back onto the roof. "Thanks for the advice but I can take care of myself..." She tilted her head at him in confustion. Robin looked taken aback. "What?"  
He asked. "If your Batman's sidekick...where's Batman? You look to young to be "crime fighting" alone." Robin's face went from cherrfull to guilty. "umm...I'm not really suppose to talk about it..."  
Snow chuckled. "Who am I going to tell kid?" Robin looked around and smirked. "Okay well i'm alone 'cause...well really i'm not suppose to be out here 'cause Batman is going after the Joker and don't want me to get hurt 'cause he cares about me but I wanta watch so i'm out here looking for him then I ran into you."  
Snow laughed. "Yeah whatever ki..." She trailed off looking behind him. "What are you looking at..." Robin spun around to see one of Joker's clowns coming up behind him.

The clown ran at Robin but it was Snow who reacted. She pushed Robin out of the way meaning to block the clown's fists but instead the clown brought up a knife from his side stabbing the blade deep into Snow's middle.  
The clown went to throw Snow out of his way breaking the blade of it's handle leaving the blade imbeded deep in Snow. There was a dull thud as the blue hair girl hit a metal air duct off to the side of the roof. The clown advanced on Robin.  
The boy backed away in fear as the clown lunged. Robin froze in fear alowing the clown's gloved fist to collide with the side of his head. Robin hit the ground out cold. The clown kelt down beside Robin taking out another knife.  
Snow saw what he was about to do and stood not thinking about the burning pain that the knife was causing her and ran at the clown kicking him in the head to get him away from the boy. The clown went to get up but was knocked back down by Snow knee to his face.  
Snow kicked the clown in the head making sure he was down and went back to Robin. She checked his pulse and went to straighten him out so he was laying flat and found herself hitting the air duct again.  
She let out a groan of pain and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes she could see a dark figure standing over Robin. She closed her eyes again in pain and opened them when a gloved hand grabbed the collar of her shirt pulling her up just to slam her against the metal duct once more.  
When she had opened her eyes she was face-to-face with the Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman and he looked pissed.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" He gowled in her face. Snow's voice was very low. "Chill he's just...out cold..."She spat up some blood. "And it wasn't me you idiot bat." She turned her head at the seemly dead clown. The Batman followed her gaze then put her back on the ground. Batman walked over to the clown rolling him over so that he was on his back. The Batman tied the clowns hands and feet leaving him there for the police to pick up.  
The Batman walked back to Robin checking him over. Snow stood. "Hey Bats do me a favor?" The Dark Knight turned at her voice."What?" Snow smiled blood flowing from the sides of her mouth staining her chin crimson.  
"No Hospitals this time." She fell to the ground with a groan. The Batman had tried to catch her but she fell. Out cold bleeding on the roof.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000 A/N Another Chap. down hope you like it. sorry if it was alittle slow i had alittle bit of writers block but i got though it. well please R&R. ta-ta for now. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guyz! Sorry I haven't been writing lately school started and I've been really busy. I have a shout out to Anakinlove thanks for the advice I hope to use it in this chap. Please Review! Okay let's see what's going on with Snow now...  
This * in place of these " means flashback Ex. *she ran from the house of flames*-flashback.  
0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000  
**

Snow opened her snowy-gray eyes to find herself yet again strapped to a table by her hands. She lifted her head looking around relived to see gray stone like walls instead of pure white ones.  
"Where the hell am I now?"She muttered to herself pulling on the leather cuffs. The chains on the cuff rattled some when she jerked her wrist Snow let her hands fall still. The blue haired girl tried sitting up but the chains on the leather cuff were to short making her frustrated.

Memoys began to flood her mind...  
*She was strapped down to a steel table her mother standing over her holding a sharp sliver knife. She let out a gasp of pain as her mother carved in to her chest. She began to bleed heavily over the table gasping for breath. Tubes were inserted into the gash making her whine.  
"Shut it." her mother growled down at her jabbing a needle into her arm. Her mother turned around to grab something and Snow tried her hardest to get out of the bonds but failed. Her mother turned holding a longer knife...*

Snow yanked her right arm into the air snapping the chain. Quickly she undid the left cuff sitting up letting the right cuff dangle off her wrist.  
She quickly got off the table relived to find that aside from her shirt she was wearing everything she had been before she went out. Snow walked around the room taking it all in. The walls were stone and off to the side there was a large computer and in the front of the room was an automatic glass sliding door. She walked out the door into the stone hallway. She began to walk down the hall. As she was walking she removed the right wrist band dropping it on the floor. She came to an archway and stopped after hearing two sets of voices.

"Did you have to chain her hands Alfred?" A cold voice asked from behind a black cowl to an older man. "You know I did Mast-"The Older man began before he was cut off. "Batman, Alfred. It's Batman." The older man gave the Batman a stern look. "Take off that damned cowl so I may speak with you!" Snow gave a puzzled look as the Batman moved to obey the old man. The Batman removed the cowl and Snow held in a gasp. "Thank you Master Wayne. Calling you Batman was becoming tiresome." _**The Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham is Bruce Wayne...The Batman is a PLAYBOY! Hahaha **_Snow put her hand over her mouth to stop her thoughts from spilling from her lips. Snow turned around to walk away from the arch and after hearing a clatter she ran for it.

Snow ran into a large room full of computers and a large desk coved in papers. She went to the desk and two things caught her eye a set adoption papers and a handwritten letter. The adoption papers were half blank but they had a name on them: SNOW SLIVERWELL. Snow let out a gasp. The papers were for her. She then picked up the handwritten letter and began to read in her head:

_"Dear B,_

_It has come to the Leagues attention that you are in the proceedings of adopting yet another young child. Where as we have no control what you do in your spare time we do wish to tell you that we will not except another child into our ranks. Your lucky R got to stay and if I had my way you won't have him at all. I would also like to remind you that our work is not for children lest of all girls. Yes we know you who you plan to adopt and as I have said we do not agree in any way. I ask you as my friend and my partner please rethink your choice and heed my words._

_~S"_

Snow set the letter down as footsteps began to echo down the stone hall. Bruce Wayne entered his "Bat office" not 3 seconds after Snow had dove behind the almost full wall of computers.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**I'm sorry guys I did not think it would take me this long to update anyway hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i hope you liked the last chapter I don't know why it took me that long to write but alwell, anyway I hope you are enjoing so far please R&R your feedback is important to me**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

Bruce took a seat at his desk shifting though the mess of papers picking up the letter for a moment he quickly read it. He suddenly slamed the letter on the desk full of rage.

"Fucking Superman! Who the hell does he think he is!" Bruce put his head in his hands. "I knew they were going to fight me on this..." He let out a long sigh. "There going to have to get over it i'm not changing my mind." Bruce got up and left the room without giving the letter second thought. Snow who had been almost holding her breath the whole time let out a long sigh mixed with a gasp. She slowly got out from behind the computers and carfuly found her way out of the room.

Snow walked down the darker half of the long hallway into a massive cavern. At the end of the cavern was a cave blocked off with keep out yellow tape. Within the cave was more than a thouand Stalactites and Stalagmites they were everywhere in the little cave. Snow quickly crossed the stone clearing to get to the little cave when she go there she carefully stepped over the yellow tape and walked into the cave just far enough so she couldn't be seen from someone just walking by. She found a small clear spot to sit, she sat down crossed legged and began to make herself breathe slower think over all that had happened.

A voice broke the still air. "You like being in places you don't be long don't you?" Snow jumped and was on on her feet in seconds making the now scared Robin jump and scream very loudly. The Stalactites on the top of the cave began to shake then fall right over Robin. Snow for the second time that night saved the Boy Wonder pushing him hard out of the way out of the cave, and now it was Snow's life at stake.

She began to move like wind dodging the falling spikes, one sliced open her left arm causing her to slow down. The falling Stalactites were sending vibrations though the cave causing more to fall over top of snow was a huge Stalactite that she was unaware of. Snow slipped on the wet cave floor just as the huge Stalactite began to shake. She fell on her back just as the Stalactite fell aimed at her chest Snows bady reactted before her mind and before she knew it she was holding the oversized spike inbettween two hands just above her chest.

As if on cue Batman and his butler came running to the cave and they both stopped outside of it to check over Robin not knowing that Snow was in the cave trapped. Robin who was in shock could say nothing and Snow who was in the cave began to panic as the heavy Stalactite began to slip...

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

**sorry but it's going to have to end there. what do you think? till next time ;) ~RB**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hihihihihihi!****(If you know who else laughs like that then your awesome) ****blah blah blah like you guys even read these XD please R&R (even though ****I**** know you won't)**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**Snow lay there on the cold wet floor of the cave the huge spike slipping slowly as the loud voice of one pissed off Batman began to eco. **

**"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THAT CAVE RICHARD?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" There was more yelling then who Snow could only guess was Robin began sobbing. The spike slipped even more. At this point Snow's hands were badly cut up and bleeding. The spiked slipped once more and now the tip was just starting to stab into Snow's shirt. Foot steps began to eco away from the cave and she became more ****panicked**** and before she could think she ****acted**** pushing with her feet she rolled over fast letting the large top end of the spike fall to her right as she rolled to the left. The ****impacted**** caused the cave to shake and for more spikes to fall. Snow ran for it jumping over the yellow tape then tripping on a rock she landed about 5 feet from the Batman's black shiny boots. Robin who was being dragged from the room but the scruff of his shirt let out a small gasp. **

**There was a huge crash from the cave then everything fell silent.**** "Way to ditch me boy blunder!" Snow growled getting off the floor. The Batman dropped Robin turning to his butler. "How did she get out?" Snow glared at him. "Better question why was I locked up Batface?" Batman looked at her and walked from the room, the butler followed him leaving Robin with Snow. Snow turned to Robin "What's with him?" Robin turned away and ran from the room. "What's with you?!" She yelled after him. "What the hell just happened?" she muttered to herself. Sow walked out of the room going down one of the hallways into the room that Batman had been in not that long ago she looked out of the room down the hallway seeing her broken handcuff on the floor and no one around. Going back into the room she walked to one of the many computers and flicked the mouse. The screen lit up to a password screen "Hmm lets see how strong your computer is shall we Batface?" She began typing into the password space. After typing for about three minutes she hit enter opening a blank screen, She began typing fast filling the page in seconds, she hit enter and all the files were open. "Maybe your not so smart after all Batface" She murmured. She sat down opening files most were just old crimes, info on villains, Info on the Justice League. But there was one file that caught her eye, The file was labelled "StarFlight Labs" She clicked and tons of flies popped up everywhere: videos, Newspaper clippings, Police files and online articles. She opened the first video and a news person was standing in front of a burned building, **_**"We are live standing in front of what once was StarFlight Labs, About 2 hours ago firefighters were called to what was StarFlight Labs. It is unknown what caused this fire but police are looking for any information on this tragedy. It is believed that hundreds of scientists are dead…" **_**The video ended. After looking around the room and opened another video, This time it was a man and a cop standing in a pile of ashes. "**_**Officer can you tell us what you found? Yes we found a list nailed to a tree outside of the fire range. And what is on this list officer? Numbers um 14 numbers from 1 to 14 and beside each name except the 13**__**th**__** all have the word deceased beside them. And what else did you find? 13 dead children buried off beside where one of the labs were, due to this discovery we are investigating the labs past as well as looking for who we hope is still alive, this 13**__**th**__** child. -he pointed at the list-. Thank you officer" **_**The video ended and snow just sat there looking at the computer. "look for me my ass!" Snow muttered. She opened a article and began to read it out loud "150 confirmed dead from the fire…65 dead bodies found buried…..25 of them children…15 children confirmed missing….investigating all funding from Star tech to Wayne enterprises! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She picked up and tossed the monitor across the room shattering it and sat back down putting her head in her hands breathing deeply. "well that was not the way I wanted you to find out." Snow spun around to face the voice that had broken the silence and saw Bruce standing in the doorway.**

**00000000000000**

**Well this can't end well. 'till next time ~RB **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this story is going slower then I had hoped thank you to all the people who have stuck in there this long I'm getting there XD.**

**000000000000**

"**Find out what? I don't even see why I'm here." Snow sat there glaring at Bruce. "You're here because I know you lost your life in that fire…" Snow cut him off "What life? I was nothing more that a lab rat." Bruce continued. "I know that your mother died in the fire and that your sister…." Snow stood up cutting him off again "Shut up." The words that came out, came out in a growl. "Don't you dare talk about her, from what those files said it was probably your funding that made the drug used to kill her." Bruce looked shocked. "My company only funded the making of the building, it was just a simple loan, we had no control over what happen there and you don't know why you're here?." Bruce looked over at the broken computer then looked back at Snow. "How am I to know why I'm in your lair Batface?" Bruce looked confused. "Do you not remember?" Snow's short temper was getting the best of her. "REMEMBER WHAT?" After a short sigh Bruce looked down at his watch. "will you just come upstairs and I'll explain." Snow nodded. "Lead the way Batface."**

"**Please stop calling me that, follow me." Bruce lead her out of the room though the Batcave into a elevator that lead to the library of Wayne Manor. Then he lead her in to a main room with huge windows massive couches and a flat screen that covered most of a wall. Bruce broke the silence. "Please have a seat." Snow sat half-heartedly. "what is this all about Batface?" Bruce sat so that he could see out the window but was still facing Snow. "Well you see…..Damn really now!?" Snow looked alarmed and spun around to face the window to see a large out line of a bat lighting up the sky. "We will have to talk about this later…" Bruce was running out of the room. "Alfred will take you to your room." He was gone. The butler came into the room and lead Snow up 4 flights of stairs to a white door and then walked away with out a word. She opened the door and walked in to a large plain white room with a black backpack on the white bed. "Ugh I hate white…." Snow went to her bag and began digging though it, pulling out knives, a laptop, fake Ids and lastly she pulled out a cell phone. She powered it on, The screen read 26 missed calls. Before she could check them the phone rang in her hands. Snow answered the phone alittle confused "Hello?" there was a short pause. "HELLO? Is that all you have to say!? I have been calling you for hours!" Snow held the phone away from her ear. "Who the hell is this?" **

"**Draco. Who the hell else would be calling you? Batman?" Snow tried not to laugh. "What do you want?" There was another short pause. "He took her Snow. He took October." Snow dropped the phone then fell to the floor. Quickly picking up the phone fear over came her. "What does he want?" **

"**The White Dragon."**


End file.
